percy jackson- the commander of the assassins of chaos
by oliver132cool
Summary: Betrayed by his friends percy leaves camp and is recruited by Chaos. 5000 years later, a war explodes on earth and percy agrees in helping the ones who betrayed him. Will the secret enemy bring disaster to the whole galaxy? Or will our heroes unite and bring peace to the galaxy once again? It just keeps getting better and better. :)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson-the assasins of chaos

HEY GUYS. This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me if it is bad. I will be very thankful if you guys could review and give me some advice into how to make the story better. I will not fulfil all your wishes but I will try my best. Enjoy. :)

CHAPTER ONE

PERCY'S POV

I was as happy as I strolled down the hill of camp half blood. You see, after the giant war, both the roman and Greek lived together without killing each other. I had finally Athena's approval that I could marry her beautiful daughter. I pulled out the ring which was a 25 carat ring with a stormy grey diamond is the middle. Yes, yes. I am going to propose to her once I find her. Not even by stupid brother could bring me down. You see, about one week after the war, Grover recruited a demigod that was chased by a hellhound. The campers rushed to help and one kid fell, slipped and a gun slipped off the kid's hand. The new guy grabbed it and accidently fired it at the hellhound. No big deal right? WRONG. Everybody, even by best friends started to kiss his ass saying that he was the best hero ever lived. To make matters worse, Poseidon, my very own father claimed him as his best and favourite son ever.

He was worshiped like there was no tomorrow. Anyways I searched everywhere to find annabeth but she was nowhere. I was so frustrated. I walked to the beach and saw a guy with brown hair kissing a blond girl. I sighed dramatically as I felt what it is like to be in so in love. I was about to walk away when I heard something that chilled me to the bone. 'Hey annabeth babe.' No, it can't be I thought frantically. I hid behind a bush and saw MY Annabeth kissing a guy- no- kissing my obnoxious brother Logan. She was fully naked and my brother was also. She gasped loudly as Logan sucked on her left breast while rubbing his right hand on the other breasts. 'Oh my god. You are so better than that stupid Percy.' Those small words shattered my heart completely. I stumbled back but made the mistake of snapping on a twig.

The two lovebirds turned around to see me standing there. 'Percy… it's not what is looks like, 'annabeth stammered. I said nothing as I bent my neck down in sorrow. 'I guess I did the twelve labours of Heracles to prove your mum by love to you for nothing,' I said while showing her the ring forged by Tyson. Tears were now flowing out her eyes. She reached out but stupid Logan kissed her full in the mouth. I thought she was going to pull away but she kissed him back while performing humping motions. 'I get it. 'I told her.' you chose him.' I ran towards my cabin and shut the door. I packed my stuff into a bag and began to leave when I thought better of it. I wrote a long good bye letter to my close friends and left camp.

I reached Thalia's tree and touched it. Before I could go I heard mighty wing and very loud stomping sound. I turned around to see Peleus, Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary going towards me. _Yo boss! I saw the whole thing from above. If only I could use some ninja Pegasus moves on them, they will be a pile of monster snack! _Blackjack spoke in my mind. _I'm leaving camp. No one wants me. Can we come with you? _My hellhound and Peleus nodded in agreement. Right there and right then, I was no longer the hero of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER THREE

PERCY'S POV

It was TEN days since I left camp and just to let you know it was not fun. Demigod smell pretty much stinks. Hundreds of monsters are chasing me around here and there. I would have died if it wasn't of my pets (Mrs O'Leary, Blackjack and Peleus). Right now I'm battling a ten foot tall Cyclops and it wasn't going so well. Blackjack had to deliver a kid to camp half-blood-yea, I know you might be if you hate that place, why send new campers. The answer to that is even though I hate that place, I couldn't just leave them just at the mercy of monsters right? Anyways, my poor little hellhound has a broken leg because of ten Cyclops we had to battle yesterday and Peleus was well, urrr, looks like it's about to faint in any second. I wasn't looking any better myself. I hardly slept and was in non-stop battling.

I uncapped riptide and drove it into his toe. The Cyclops screamed so loudly, I bet Aphrodite would have had a heart attack. It swung its club and wacked me back so far away, I bet every single of my bones were broken. Oh, I forgot to mention that I lost my Achilles heel because my anchor to the mortal world cheated on me. My blood was dripping out of my mouth as the Cyclops charged at me again. Right before I could be dead, thick vines wrapped around the Cyclops leg and it stumbled in surprise. Suddenly lightning came down from the sky and about 50 skeleton warriors marched up and beat the monster mercilessly. 'Thalia? Nico? Grover? 'I asked. Sure enough my friends that didn't worship Logan came out of their hiding spot.

'What are you guys doing her?' I asked. They simply said 'Logan is a little asshole. We are no way returning to the cursed camp.' 'What about Juniper?' I asked Grover. 'Right here,' a voice said and Juniper came into the cleaning. 'I decided to come since my life isn't tied to a tree anymore' 'What?' I asked confused. 'You see, after we realised what Logan had done to you, we decided to search for you but they said it was too dangerous since I will fade if my tree was burned. But Grover here' she gazed lovingly at him which made my heart ache 'Put some sort of magic link so to sum it up, I don't have to worry about my tree getting burnt,' she said proudly.

'For Ouranos!' We turned around came face to face with about 2000 monsters. We are so dead I thought.

Do you like the cliffy? Anyways this is chapter three. Reviews will be greatly appreciated and hoped you enjoyed. I am also sorry if this is short. I will try and make the chapters longer. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER FOUR

NICO'S POV

OH MY GODS. WHERE IN HADES DID THESE MONSTERS GOME FROM I practically screamed mentally. I ordered my skeleton army to battle against the monsters as Thalia and I charged straight though. We hacked and slashed until we were pretty much flooded with sweat. Out of nowhere, a Canadian threw a sizzling fireball at us and we flew back. We slammed into a thick tree as the remaining 800 monsters marched towards us with idiotic grins on their faces. Suddenly, a blinding light covered the field and out stood a guy about 18. He had a pitch black ninja coat on and a mask which creeped me out even though I am a son of Hades. 'Who are you,' a telekhine snarled out. 'Xxenn,' the guy said. A red beam covered his right hand and in its place was a wickedly sharp sword. It had an icy violet appearance with a powerful aura surrounding it.

He charged straight as the army and in a matter of seconds, the monsters were demolished. I was afraid he was going to chop our heads off but he gave us each a pitch black cookie with some sort of silver glitter of it. 'Eat it,' he orders and we swallowed it. Instantly, our wounds and bones began to heal 100 times faster than normal ambrosia. 'Wow,' was I could say when my injuries were all fixed. Suddenly a black portal appeared and out stood a middle aged man with a pitch black clothes. The stars were like himself. Xxenn immediately bowed down so we followed his lead. 'Rise,' the guy said and we followed his command. 'Who are you?' Thalia blurted out. To our surprise the guy just laughed. With a snap of his fingers, the sky darkened and an earthquake rumbled.

Only one person could be this powerful. 'Lord Chaos,' I said and kneeled. To say Percy, Thalia, Grover and Juniper were shocked was an understatement. They were completely baffled out of their lives. After a couple of awkward seconds they both kneeled beside me. 'Hahahah no need to kneel my young fellows,' Chaos bellowed. We got onto our feet and Percy said, 'It is a pleasure to meet you. But why are you here?' 'Well, simple. I want you five to join my assassins,' he said. I gasped so loudly, I bet monster form at least a 10 mile radius would hear and come chasing after me. 'It would be a pleasure,' Grover stated.

We stepped into the portal and were transported into a huge basement. I looked out the window and saw space itself. Mars was floating around and Jupiter looked like a storm itself. All the stars and constellations were shining brightly as a meteor zoomed past Earth. Earth, the place where it turned its back on Percy. For some reason, I felt helpless anger burn through my veins. a hand then grasped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Percy staring at earth, his eyes showed sadness and betrayal. The next hour, chaos blessed us five and made Thalia, Grover, juniper and I generals of the assassins of chaos. you see, there are suppose to be 22 generals of the army, one lieutenant and two commanders. You don't just get the place, you are destined to be it. There are 26 thrones altogether in the basement. 22 for the generals, one for the lieutenant, two for the commanders and one for Chaos.

If you are destined to be a general or commander, you sit on a throne and it will blaze brighter than the sun. the colour will change to match your personality. So far only 12 generals are here, the lutenant and one commander. I know you might be thinking who is this commander, he must be super powerful right? Well, the commander is (_drum roll) _PERCY JACKSON! After we earned our places we each chose different names so we could maybe forget the past. My name is DarkVoid (cool right?), Thalia's name is Highrise, Grover's name is Groture, Juniper's name is Groper and Percy's name is Zekrom. Chaos then said that we could recruit more people whether there are dead or alive. One look from everyone we knew what we had to do. One hour later, behind the door of Chaotica (Chaos's palace) was Perseus, Heracles, Achilles, Jason (they are the greatest heroes from a few thousand years ago if you don't know who they are), Zoe, Luke, Lee, Mitchell. Beckendorf and Silenna.

Before you could join in you guys all need to say this oath-I swear on the Chaos River that I will pledge myself to Lord Chaos and serve him to the end. I will punish the evil and help the good. I will not betray him as he gave us a new life and family. Long may Lord Chaos shall live! The heroes sealed the oath as thunder rumbled. They walked in and sat on the thrones of the generals. Like a miracle, the thrones erupted into blazing light and when the light died down the thrones were different. I smiled as I said ,'Hail, the 20 generals of the assassins of Chaos!'

SO HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR. LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN SEE YOUR THOUGHTS. THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO GUYS, THIS ISN'T REALLY A CHAPTER BUT IT IS VERY INPORTANT. THIS IS WHO ARE THE GENERALS AND WHAT STUFF THEY CONTROL AND BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. PLEASE READ BELOW BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THE NEXT CHAPTERS WOULD BE VERY CONFUSING.

COMMANDERS (THAT IS KNOWN IN THE STORY FOR NOW)

NAME-ZEKROM

REAL NAME-PERCY JACKSON SON OF POSEIDON

LIEUTENANT

NAME-XXENN

REAL NAME-ZAC SON OF POSEIDON

GENERALS

NAME-BOLTSTRIKER

REAL NAME-PERSEUS SON OF ZEUS

NAME-THUNDERBOLT

REAL NAME-HERACLES SON OF ZEUS

NAME-ZAP CANNON

REAL NAME-ACHILLES SON OF PELEUS (THE KING OF THE MYRMIDONS)

NAME-CANNONEER

REAL NAME-JASON SON OF ZEUS

NAME-HIGHRISE

REAL NAME-THALIA DAUGHTER OF ZEUS

NAME-DARKVOID

REAL NAME-NICO SON OF HADES

NAME-NIGHTSHADE

REAL NAME-ZOE DAUGHTER OF ATLAS

NAME-PHANTOMWAVE

REAL NAME-SHANE SON OF POSEIDON

NAME-SILENTKNIGHT

REAL NAME-LUKE SON OF HERMES

NAME-ARCHERRAY

REAL NAME-LEE SON OF APOLLO

NAME-FLAMETHROWER

REAL NAME-BECKENDORF SON OF HEPHAUSTUS

NAME-MERCEDE

REAL NAME-MITCHELL SON OF APOLLO

NAME-CHARMSTER

REAL NAME-SILENNA DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE

NAME-SEANAMUEL

REAL NAME-TAYLOR SON OF POSEIDON

NAME-LACHNUS

REAL NAME-LACHLON SON OF KRONOS

NAME-HEADSNIPE

REAL NAME-ANTHONY SON OF APOLLO

NAME-DAIMIEN

REAL NAME-MICHAEL SON OF ARTEMIS (DIN'T EXPECT THAT DIDN'T YOU?)

NAME-SHADOWWALKER

REAL NAME-DENNIS SON OF HERMES

NAME-MAGE

REAL NAME-DANIEL SON OF ZEUS

NAME-DEMONSLAYER

REAL NAME-MARK SON OF ARES

thank you for taking the time for reading. also, it will most likely to be a percabeth story because of the vote in chapter two. i will update chapter six today. thank you for all your support. And if you want to know what Xxenn's sword looks like, please copy and paster the hyperlink. soulcalibur/images/2/2d/Soul_Calibur_(SC5).jpg


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER SIX

PERCY'S POV

5000 years later

All I can say for the past 5000 years is that am now the second most powerful being, after Chaos. I have gotton blessings from, Chaos, Aether, Nyx, the three Fates (Chaos's sisters), Aztecs, Egyptians and all those other kinds you could think of. I was now chasing after this criminal called Gangster. I'm not kidding, it's his real name. I was chasing him for one week and now he is lying on the floor, like the coward he is. 'Please,' he begged. 'I have done nothing wrong. Why are you hunting me down?' I simply grinned at his stupid question. 'Please!' he begged again. When he realised that begging was no good, he went into stupid attack mode. He pulled out a normal kitchen knife and lunged. I mean like seriously? A kitchen knife? I simple just knocked the knife out of his hand with my own sword. As fast as lightning, I rolled under his legs and slashed upward. Hmmmmm…. Too easy, I thought. I let him lay there and ice travelled to Chaotica. Ice travel is like shadow travel but you make a scroll of ice and you simply step in.

I made my way to the basement and found the generals, lieutenant and Chaos arguing. If it wasn't for the sound proof walls, the whole palace would of collapsed. 'Ummm… what are you guys arguing about?' I asked. Chaos simply said,' A war is brewing on earth. All the bad primordinary gods, plus Ouranos, Gaea, Tartarus, all the titans, giants and monsters are facing the gods. As you can see, the gods don't even have the slightest chance to win this war. That is why I need you, the lieutenant and the generals to lead my assassins to help the gods.' ' Who cares about them? Let them rot!' I said. Chaos sighed deeply before saying,' I know the Gods are terrible rulers, but the enemy would be at least ten times worse.' 'Fine!,' i said and walked towards my room. I slumped onto my bed and got a dreamless sleep.

ANNABETH'S POV

(IN THE MORNING)

I can't believe I cheated on my seaweed brain! Aarrggghhh. Stupid Logan, spraying a love potion from Aphrodite on me! At least I stabbed him in the groin after I got rid of my trance. Hah! That will tell him not to mess up with the head counsellor from Athena. Just then, a Hermes kid ran up to me and said,' Hi Annabeth. There is a meeting at Olympus now.' I thanked him quickly and teleported to Olympus. Oh, I know you guys might be thinking, how the Hades can she live for more than 5000 years old without dying? The truth is, a month after Percy's disappearance, the gods made all the remaining demigods from the Giant War immortal. I arrived at the throne room and took my seat at the back which was at the back of the stupid Logan. 'Ok. Now I am sure that everyone is thinking this meeting is about Percy right?' Everyone nodded in approval except for Logan, Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus and Ares. ' Now I know you guys are all worried about Percy, but I have no idea why you are worried about him when you have my son's help.' Zeus then gestured at his sons at the front row of the camp's seat. Henry, Jack and Gary looked around smugly as if expecting them to bow down to them. ' Now on to an issue more important than Percy-' 'What? What is more important than finding Percy?!' nearly the whole camp screamed. 'Silence!' Zeus thundered. ' As some of you don't know, there is a war between us and Ouranos, Gaea, Tartarus, all the giants, titans and monsters. Sadly, I don't think we can win.' If it wasn't for the terrible news, I would of burst out laughing to see the face of the king of the gods when he said that we weren't going to win.

ZEKROM'S POV

'Sadly, I don't think we can win.' I heard Zeus say. 'Now get lost! The gods need to discuss more private things.' and everyone piled out of Olympus. I figured this would be a good entrance. 'Well, well. Look what we have here. The king of the gods saying that he will lose at the hands of Ouranos no less.' 'SHOW YOURSELF,' thundered Zeus. I stepped out of the shadow and saw the astonished look on Hades. (Two months out of the Giant War, Hades and Hestia was added to the Olympians). 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BARGING IN HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?' Zeus shouted. I just simply stood there without saying a word. Suddenly, lightning flashed and Zeus threw his Master Bolt straight at my chest. I let it hit me and the Master Bolt created a loud explosion which made dust flying up everywhere.

'Now that will tell him-' he was cut off when I created my own Master Bolt and threw it at Zeus. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying off Olympus. The remaining Gods looked at me in fright and quickly kneeled down to me. I made a rising motion with my hand and they shakily stood up. Just then, Zeus stormed into the room and marched right at me. 'YOU, ME. BATTLE NOW!' HE SCREAMED. I snapped my fingers and we were in a battle arena. The Gods were sitting on the stands except for Janus(the roman minor god of choices) who was standing behind a table as a judge. When he realised what his role was, he screamed, 'LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!'

SORRY BUT I COULD NOT UPDATE EARLIER BECAUSE I HAVE COACHING AND THE SELECTIVE IS VERY CLOSE SO I HAVE TO PRACTICE FOR IT SO I CANNOT UPDATE ONCE A DAY. I WILL MOST LIKELY UPDATE ONCE A WEEK UNTIL THE 14TH OF MARCH. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND SUPPORT. AND ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY.


	6. Chapter 6

HI GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND VOTES. THESE ARE THE VOTES SO FAR.

LUKE AND ZOE- 1

LUKE AND THALIA- 3

THALIA AND NICO-1

PERCY AND BIANCA- 2

PERCY AND PIPER-5

PERCY AND ZOE- 3

PERCY AND ANNABETH-12

THANKS FOR ALL THE VOTES AND REVIEWS. I KNOW I DIDN'T INCLUDE ALL THE OTHER VOTES FOR LIKE ATHENA WITH POSEIDON BUT I WILL CAST A VOTE OF THAT WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT. JUST TO LET OU GUYS KNOW, THE VOTE IS STILL ON UNTIL I UPDATE A REAL CHAPTER. AS YOU CAN SEE PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE WINNING WITH THALIA AND LUKE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEA OF THE PAIRING. THANK YOU! XD


	7. Chapter 7

HI GUYS! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. SORRY! IT IS JUST SELECTIVE IS TOMORROW! I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER THE SELECTIVE. PLEASE PRAY THAT I WILL MAKE IT INTO SYDNEY BOYS OR FORTSTREET HIGH SCHOOL COS IT I DO I WILL BE EXTREMELY HAPPY AND WILL UPDATE LIKE 24/7. FOR THE PAIRINGS, PERCABETH IS WINNIN BY 8 VOTES AND LUKLIA IS LEADING ITS WAY BY THREEE VOTES. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE PRAY THAT I WILL MAKE IT INTO SELEVTIVE. THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

HI GUYS. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT IT CAN'T BE HELPED. HERE IS CHAPTER ELEVEN. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS A BAD COMMENT.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

JANUS'S POV

I was like, seriously. Zeus versing a mere mortal? That is unbelievable! Come to think of it, how did that guy change the surroundings with a snap of his fingers? Is he a god in disguise. Oh well. We'll find out when he loses against Zeus. I mean, no one can defeat the king of the Gods right? The battle started when Zeus pulled out his sword, Thunder out of the air. Thunder was full of electricity. The very own blade was not made out of metal but out of lightning. It was frightening but the Master Bolt was fully terrifying. Zeus swung down his sword lightning fast but the masked man simply stepped to the right. IMPOSSIBLE! One look on Zeus and it was filled with anger.

ZEKROM'S POV

This is so boring. One slash from Zeus and I knew he was hopeless in winning the war. I held back a laugh as I saw his angry face that said- how in Hades? He slashed at me again but I simply back flipped behind him and kicked his back. Zeus stumbled forward as he nearly stabbed himself with his own sword.

ATHENA'S POV

Wow! This guy was good. I watched him dodge all father's attacks without breaking a sweat. Hmmmm. Might be a good time to start working out who his godly parent is. I watched as Zeus summoned a huge blast of lightning towards Zekrom but outstandingly, he dodged it. Speed for Hermes or Zeus. Zekrom then summoned a huge gust of wind and blasted it at Zeus who had a surprised look on his face. Wind/air for Zeus. He might of also sensed the lightning coming and no ordinary demigod can defeat Zeus when he is going easy. Right? Suddenly, as fast as lightning, Zekrom pulled out a cool looking sword that even I wanted and stuck it up Zeus's neck. 'Surrender or else,' Zekrom said calmly but almost threateningly. 'You are Zeus's son aren't you?,' I said at last. He looked towards me with a shocked face. Before I could celebrate with my awesome brain, Zekrom just bursted out laughing.

'I have no idea why people call you the wisdom goddess,' he said directly to me. My face began to heat up as I said,' What is the laughing matter when I figured out your godly parent when you were trying your hardest to conceal it?,' I questioned. 'Well let me tell you something _Athena.' _He said my name like it was disease. 'I am not a son of your idiotic father here,' pointing his sword at my father. Before I could say anything, he let out a tsunami that flowed right into Olympus. He then froze it into ice and melt it with sizzling hot flames that he threw. After about ten minutes of showing each of the minor and major god's powers he said, ' Well Athena, goddess of wisdom? Who is my godly parent.' For once, I was speechless but a black vortex appeared on the side of the wall.

Out stood a middle aged man with a cloak that was black with pictures of all the stars and planets. What then surprised me was that Zekrom kneeled down and said,' Lord Chaos.' The man who I assumed to be Chaos, made a rising motion and Zekrom stood up. Then father said,' You are not Chaos. The real Chaos faded hundreds of millions of billions years ago.' Chaos glared hard on Zeus and he shrunk back into his throne. Chaos can make us like pathetic ants compared to him i thought to myself.' I know you all have a gigantic war with all the primordial gods plus all the titans. giants and monsters so i am here to help you pathetic gods with this war.' 'Why would you help us when they are your children?,' Ares burst out while eyeing the creator of the universe suspiciously.

Chaos just sighed before saying,' Some of you gods here are terrible rulers, even more terrible than i thought you were.' The gods bowed their heads in shame.' But if Gaea and Ouranos rule once again, the world will be chaos. So I decided to send all my assassins to help you for this bloody war.' 'How many assassins do you have Lord Chaos,' asked Ares who looked liked he wanted to have a fight. 'I have altogether around 800 assassins in my army,' Chaos answered. 'WAT?,' thundered father.' What will 800 puny humans make a difference between defeat and success?' Chaos glared hard at the king of the Gods before saying, 'My weakest assassin can defeat all of the major gods plus half of the minor gods together. Now if you don't think that is help, I will gladly tell my assassins to change the direction from Earth.'' NO! Don't go! We will gladly accept your help Lord Chaos . Any one object?,' father questioned us and we all shook our heads in approval.

'Very well. I will send them to Camp Half Blood in two hours so be prepared,' Chaos said and Zekrom and him vanished into thin air. The Gods sat there and just said nothing before seaweed beard (aka Poseidon) spoke up,' Well? He did say to be prepared right?'

ZEKROM'S POV

After we flashed to Chaotica, Chaos said,' Come son. I need to talk to you.' I followed him to his office and sat down. 'I have come to know... that... you have a monster army at your command safe in the planet Duembulan,' Chaos said. Uh oh. Oops. My secret is revealed. He would have found out sooner or later. I mean who can hide something from the creator of the universe forever? 'Umm... Look father. The monsters who are protected on Duembulan are no evil. They are nice. Full of good will and will not betray us. They are not like the bad ones from all the universe,' I explained and looked up to see the expressionless eyes of Chaos. I lowered my head, ready for him to yell at me and kick me out of the assassins of Chaos, but what he did next shocked me. Chaos then put his hand on my shoulder and said,' Son. I have trusted you for the last 5000 years and you have never betrayed me. So whatever you say, I believe in you.' I was so moved by his speech that I was speechless for the first time in 5000 years.

'Oh. And I need you to swear on the Chaos river that you can't get angry when I tell you this news.' 'Sure,' I said. 'You have to lead my army to battle against the primordial Gods. OK?,' Chaos said. I sighed before saying,' You know Chaos? The truth is, I actually really miss that place. But I need to teach some of them a lesson.' Chaos just nodded in approval. 'You should go now,' I will message you when in need.' I walked to the ship and spoke to Peleus (remember? The dragon?) in my mind- _Hey buddy. Bring all your friends to Camp Half Blood._ I sat on my bunk and began to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up, Xxenn immediately said,' Changed the wall, didn't you?' I looked around to find the wall of the colour of stormy grey. I suddenly knew, I was still in love with Annabeth.

I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. THIS IS CHAPTER ELEVEN. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. AND I WILL BE CASTING A VOTE ON WHO ARTEMIS AND POSEIDON SHALL BE WITH. PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOUR THOUGHT AND YOUR PAIRINGS ARE. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.


	9. Chapter 9

HI GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE! THIS IS CHAPTER TWELVE. HOPE YOU ENJOY. :D

CHAPTER TWELVE

ZEKROM'S POV

I looked at my digital clock and it read 7:59. Oh crap! I am late again! I created a portal and Xxenn and I stepped in and arrived at the back of Camp Half Blood. What surprise me the most was that there was a battle going on at the border of Camp Half Blood (I am going to call Camp Half Blood CHB now). About 55 000 monsters were battling the whole force of Camp Half Blood (which is about 8000 demigods). They didn't even stand a chance as the monsters overwhelmed them. I saw that stupid Logan cowering under everyone's protection. PATHETIC. I bought out my platinum watch which was on my right wrist and said to it,' Hey Boltstriker, make a dramatic entrance please.' ' Yes sir!,' the watch said. You see, the platinum is like a walkie-talkie but more easy to carry and use.

I looked up and saw a black ship descend as the assassins lined up against the black railing. Suddenly, they vanished into thin air and appeared in the middle of the monsters. They immediately started hacking their way to victory as I looked around for the monsters leader. There had to be one. I used my Chaos powers and searched in the woods even though I am still at the hill. I saw Atlas talking to a demigod who had an orange CHB shirt. Hmmm. A spy. I waited before the spy walked out before vapour travelling behind Atlas. 'Hey ugly!,' I said.' Who are you punk?,' he said. 'Your worst nightmare,' I said and got into a fighting stance.

The ugly titan charged at me at full force but I simply just side stepped to the right. Atlas smashed into a tree which earned a wack on the head by a very angry nymph. 'Ack!,' he said and stumbled back. Who knew titans can be hurt by nymphs? He charged at me again and I pulled out my sword Vanquisher and charged straight at him. At the last moment before we made contact, I rolled under his wide open leg and swiftly slashed my sword upwards, creating a deadly gash on he's back.

I saw some demigods slowly circling around us while Logan, being the fully idiot he is, pushed me out of the way and screamed,' I WILL TAKE HIM. YOU WORTHLESS PUNK CAN'T DO ANYTHING AGAINST HIM!' I let myself get pushed and watched how Logan was battling . If I wasn't that serious, I would of bursted out laughing at the poor performance he was doing. He was attempting but utterly failing to get one small cut on Atlas while he had multiple cuts on his weak body. Logan lunged weakly towards Atlas who smiled wickedly at him and let him charge. Atlas stood his ground while Logan charged straight at him. At the last moment, Atlas bawled his fist and punched him straight at the so called saviour of Olympus. Logan fell back towards me and started coughing up blood. Guess it is time to step in.

Just as Logan wobbly got to his feet, I created an invisible barrier around him and walked casually towards the waiting Titan. 'Well, well. The masked man has come into the battle again,' he said. He charged at lightning speed towards him but I just let him come. At the last second before he made contact, I stuck my sword out and Atlas ran straight into the waiting sword. I pulled the sword out of his stomach and threw a ninja star straight between his eyes. He fell back, bleeding heavily. 'You can't defeat me you puny mortal. I AM IMMORTAL!,' he said. 'Well Atlas. Mind looking at your own body?,' I said. Shocked, he looked at his heavily bleeding body and screamed,' NO!' before I snapped my fingers and he vanished into the Void.

LOGAN'S POV

I watched how that dude defeat Atlas. Impossible! 'Who are you,' I said. 'None of you business,' he spat. I felt red hot anger boiling inside me. 'HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!,' I screamed. 'I AM THE STRONGEST HERO OF ALL TI-' I got cut off as I coughed out more blood. 'Aww,' the guy said. 'I think his crying. Want your mummy?,' he teased. The other campers laughed. How dare he make fun of me! Right when I recover, I am going to beat the crap out of him I thought furiously. I brought out chinks of ambrosia and chomped them down. (Logan is a god now so he can't get killed by eating too much ambrosia. Sorry if you guys want him dead). My wounds instantly began healing so I guessed it would take at least an hour before I could whip that guys butt off. I walked towards the armoury to ready my awesome weapons.

CHIRON'S POV (DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU?)

Right after Logan headed off, probably to the armoury we all heard a massive roar 50x more powerful than what Peleus could of done. Suddenly, grief and sadness overwhelmed me completely. Percy I thought. Where are you? Suddenly, about 500 monsters that I never knew existed came thundering up the hill of CHB. At the front of the monsters was a dragon, a weird looking but cool Pegasus and a massive hellhound I think. 'CAMPERS!,' I roared. Before I could say anything else, the guy who defeated Atlas shouted,' HOLD YOUR WEAPONS!' Really? Letting all these weird creatures come to our home? The monsters then landed on the ground and the three leaders came up to the defeater of Atlas and seemed to have a silent conversation with him. He then waved his hand and a portal opened up somewhere near him. All the monsters then went in and disappeared from sight.

ZEKROM'S POV

Right after my friends (the monsters) teleported to the monster dimension I said to Chiron,' There will be a meeting in one hour.' The centaur nodded and galloped off. Slowly, the crowd began to disperse until ten campers were looking at me in disgust. I looked at them and knew just what to do to scare them off. I touched my sword and said calmly, 'Well, well. Do you need something?' They looked at each other and ran away. I was pretty sure they were part of the Logan team and were going to get revenge. I snapped my hands and the whole camp rumbled. Next to the Zeus cabin, a new cabin erupted from the ground. The cabin was pitch black with stars and planets moving like it was the universe itself and had the symbol χάος on the top of the door. We then went in and separated to our rooms.

UNKOWN'S POV

I watched the monsters run around and guard Mount Othrys. 'Masssster isss going to attack CHB tomorrow night. Do you think we will win?,' a empousa said. 'No. That will jussst be a little tesst of what the little demigodsss can do,' another one replied. They walked away laughing at the news. I stepped back but accidently snapped a twig. About ten guards came running up towards the sound. Got to run I thought but I figured it will be good to take them done to lessen their army a bit. Good for CHB as well. I hid behind a large bush and waited until they came closer. When the first empousa came near enough, I plunged my sword into its stomach and the ugly monster dissolved into dust. The empousa quickly sensed something was amiss and found the monster dust lying around the bush I was hiding. I got out of my hiding spot and charged straight at them. I sliced one in half and beheaded another.

The other seven readied there spears and charged at me. I blocked one swing but one spear slammed into my back. I crumpled to the ground while rolling away from another swing. I got to my feet and stabbed five more empousa. By the time I faced the last one, I had five minor cuts but that allowed me to make my attacks weaker. The empousa grinned wickedly at me and threw the spear straight at my chest. I ducked under and slashed at its undefended chest. Before I could celebrate my victory, the alarm blared from Mount Othrys and out charged thousands of monsters. Oops. Time to run.

HEY GUYS. THAT WAS CHAPTER TWELVE. LOL. JUST REALISED I COULD SEE HOW MANY WORDS I TYPED IN THIS CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL READERS AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO ARTEMIS AND POSEIDON SHALL BE WITH IN THIS STORY. AND FROM NOW ON, EACH CHAPTER WILL HAVE A QUIZ TO IT. :D SO THE QUIZ FOR THIS CHAPTER IS... WHAT HAS HOLES, BUT CAN STORE WATER? PLEASE REVIEW THE ANSWER TO ME. AND IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHO THE UNKNOWN GUY WAS, PLEASE FILL FREE TO REVIEW WHO HE IS. SO LIKE EXSAMPLE: SON OF POSEIDON OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT. THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

HI GUYS! I KNOW, I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR ABOUT TWO MONTHS BUT I AM SO SORRY! BECAUSE I HAD TO GO FOR A HOLIDAY IN CHINA AND THERE WAS NO COMPUTERS THERE. ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER THIRTEEN. OH. AND CONGRATULATIONS TO ALLIE FOR GETTING THE QUIZ CORRECT FOR THE LAST SHAPTER. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER, THE ANSWER IS A SPONGE. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

ZEKROM'S POV

One hour after, I walked to the Big House with the lieutenant and the generals of the Assassins of Chaos. We leaned against the wall as Chiron told the campers that we were here to protect them, not hurt them. I looked around the room and saw that the only difference from when I was last here was that it only grew larger. Just then, fourteen flashes flashed into the room (I don't even know if that makes sense) and in the middle of the room stood the Gods. Immediately, everyone kneeled including the Logan team and Logan himself though they didn't look happy about it. I heard Logan mumble under his breath,' Like I should be bowing to them. They should be bowing to me!'

Then Zeus looked at us who were still standing and his face became filled with red hot anger. 'Well? What do you want me to do Zeus? Kneel to you? Well I tell you once and only once. I kneel and serve only Chaos, Nebula , Nyx and Aether unless they tell me to,' I stated coldly. Immediately, the Gods looked at me in fear and quickly looked away. The demigods rose and Zeus started to speak,' Now young demigods. As you all know, or don't know, we have a war against the evil primordial Gods, all the Titans, all the Giants and all the monsters in the whole entire world. They also have Tartarus on their side so I presume that when monsters die, they will be resurrected very quickly.'

'HA!,' a guy said from the back. 'We beat them last time! We can beat them again!' 'Yes but last time, we battled them one by one and we had Percy with us,' a depressed Poseidon said. 'I for one have no idea why you guys still miss this Percy! Look at him 5000 years ago? Crying to his father just because his _precious _mother and stepfather died! What a wimp!' instantly I teleported right in front of him even thought I could of just ran and pointed one of my dagger at his throat. 'Mind saying that one more time?,' I said while pushing the dagger deeper.

He just sneered at me before saying,' Wow. I am so scared of this masked dude. He must be a noob defending the _great prissy. _Why don't you prove your worth by battling me? I bet you can't even get a mere scratch on me.' The whole camp except for the Logan team gasped in fright. I instantly snapped my fingers and our surroundings changed into an arena. There were stands surrounding the arena with the Gods and the immortal cabin leaders of CHB in the front row.

'The armoury is over there. You got 5 minutes to get ready,' I said while pointing to a double steel door. Logan marched right to it with an idiotic grin on his face. I waited for about 10 minutes before Logan came out in green trimmed armour with a celestial bronze sword strapped onto his waist. 'What took you so long? Scared that you will get you butt whipped?,' I teased. His face instantly became red and he charged at me with his sword drawn. This was going to be so easy, heck, I don't even need to open my eyes for this. I easily side stepped his first swing and rolled under his leg for the second swing. I can tell he was pretty angry. Scratch that. He was furious! He tried to cut me half downwards but I simply stepped to his right. He tried to cut me half sideways but I simply bent backwards and the sword came whizzing past my head. Just before it passed my head, I grabbed to sword, twisted it into my hand and slashed at Logan's stomach. He yelled in pain as he fell back and clutched his stomach in agony.

'If you cry over that small wound, you will never beat the weakest titan. I have no idea why people call you the Saviour of Olympus,' I stated coldly. With a cry of rage, Logan summoned 25 litres of salt water and launched it straight at me.' If you think you are so good, prove it to me by dealing with this!,' he screamed. All I could say is pathetic! I waved my right hand and about 1000 litres of water came crashing against Logan's little wave. Instantly, he got crushed by the amount of water and lay gasping for breath. 'But that is impossible,' I heard someone said from the back, probably from the Logan team. 'Logan is a son of Poseidon. Shouldn't he be able to breathe in water?' Suddenly Logan burst out,' See? That wimp cheated! He allied himself with Poseidon and Poseidon used his power to defeat me!' Zeus then looked at Poseidon and said,' Is this true?' Poseidon shook his head for a no. ' Zeus. Poseidon is telling the truth,' Apollo said.

'How do you know you stupid God?,' Logan screamed. Instantly, the whole Apollo cabin had their bow drawn and aimed at Logan's heart. 'Apollo is the God truth you brainless son of Poseidon,' I spat. I summoned a plasma ball and threw it at his stomach which sent him flying probably to Madagascar.

Right after I beat the crap out of Logan, everyone looked at me if fear. I walked towards the exit but Athena called out, Could you please tell us about the assassins of Chaos?' I turned around and said,' There are about 800 assassins and 500 monsters in the army.' 'MONSTERS?! ,' interrupted/yelled Zeus. I will not let you puny mortals much less-'the king of the gods got cut of when I threw a ninja star at his hair. 'Don't make me,' I threatened.

'Don't make you what? ,' screamed a Zeus spawn. 'Don't make you piss your pants? Don't make you cry for your mummy? HA! The great Percy Jackson was a wimp and his own parents were killed in a fire but they were too busy kissing there ass off to notice. I bet your mother is worse. Your mother is so fat, that when she do the tai chi, she's too slow! HAHAHAHA!' The whole Logan team laughed which earnt them a hit from my plasma ball which knocked them unconscious. 'If it was not for Chaos, all of you would have been blown the pieces,' I said icily. Suddenly, the three fates descended onto the ground and said together

_Around the galaxy the evil burns,_

_And slowly round the old wheel turns,_

_The son of Poseidon shall save the world,_

_But in his team the spy is told,_

_That the same mistakes, the same old pride,_

_The priceless armour cast aside,_

_The secret enemy is here,_

_It hides in darkness fools beware,_

_For night by night its powers grow,_

_And when at last its face it shows,_

_Then past and present wars will meet, _

_The evil circle is complete._

DINNNGGGG! DING! DINNNGGG! 'Attention gods, assassins, hunters and campers. The enemy has come,' the alarm said.

The gods, assassins and immortal campers teleported to the hill while the others ran as fast as they could to there. 'Attention campers! We come in peace,' Iapetus said. 'Well, judging from no flag of truce, I highly doubt that.' Iapetus frowned and said to krios,' Hey, where is the flag?' 'Oh, I forget,' Krios replied. 'You forget? You forget to eat? You forget to drink beer? You forget to watch homosexual movies every Friday night huh?,' 'But you mother is so obese, that when she walks past my TV, I CAN'T WATCH IT FOR THREE FREAKIN DAYS! ,' screamed Krios. 'At least my mother had the moves like Jacky Chan unlike you girl,' Iapetus said. 'Well your cooking taste like the poo! ,' Krios argued.

'BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND DO WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! ,' screamed an empousa. Immediately, both of them shut up. 'Well…,' Iapetus said uncomfortably. 'Lord Ouranos sent us to tell you in exactly one week, a quarter of his army will attack CHB to let you know his power.' 'What ever,' LongBow said. Immediately, Krios brought out his spear and charged at LongBow. 'Never speak to us without respect! ,' he said while charging.

LONGBOW'S POV

As Krios charged at me, I created an invisible wall one metre in front of me and watched him rebound from the wall like a mouse rebounding from a big fat jelly. I summoned my bow which could summon any amount of arrows at my will. I let the arrow fly which exploded into fire in mid air and it stabbed itself at Krios's heart. Instantly, the fire spread around Krio's body, where ever the fire touched burnt to ashes. 'NOO! NOOOOO! ,' Krios screamed. One second later all that was left of the titan was pieces of ash. 'What did you do to him,' Iapetus wailed like a baby. 'His body burnt to ashes and his soul went into the void which is what is going to happen to you if you don't get moving,' I said icily. 'RETREAT! ,' Iapetus said running of if fright followed by his monsters.

I turned around and saw all the campers looking at me in fear and awe. Suddenly, the Olympians flashed into view and Zeus said uncomfortably,' Um… Thank you for helping us during this war. But is it too much to ask if you would kindly train our campers and hunters?' ' Every day 2 pm to 6 pm,' I heard Zekrom say. DINNNGGGGGG! DINNNGGGGGG! DINNNGGGGGG! 'An attack! ,' Annabeth yelled. 'But Iapetus said that they aren't going to attack until next week,' Will said. 'No,' Zekrom said. 'This army, is from the secret enemy from the prophecy.'

ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. AND ALSO CONGRATULATIONS TO LITTLE 3 FOREVER FOR GETTING THE UNKNOWN GUY CORRECT. AND I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ALL RIGHTS GO TO MR RIORDAN AND IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME. NOW... TODAY'S QUIZ IS... WHO IS JASON'S SISTER? OK. I KNOW ALL OF YOU WOULD BE LIKE THALIA! BUT NO. IF YOU GUYS TEXT ME THALIA IT IS WRONG. TRUST ME, HE HAS ALOT OF SISTERS. JUST TELL ME ONE OF THEM. ANYHOWS... BYE. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE NEXT WEEK.


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO GUYS. OK. I KNOW THE QUIZ IS VERY VERY CONFUSING. SO HERE IS THE ANSWER. OK. JASON IS A SON OF ZEUS. CORRECT? AND JASONS SISTER IS A DAUGHTER OF ZEUS? SO WHO IS THE DAUGHTER OF ZEUS? YES, THALIA IS ONE BUT I SAID THE ANSWER IS NOT THALIA. SO HMMM WHO IS ALSO A DAUGHTER OF ZEUS. AHA! ATHENA! ARTEMIS! THEY ARENT TECHNICALLY LIKE SISTER SISTER BUT THEY ARE STILL BROTHER/SISTER. ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPTER FOURTEEN, HOPE YOU ENJOY. BY THE WAY, DID ANYONE LIKE THE PROPHECY?

ZEKROM'S POV

As I charged through the army, half fights and half thinking who the secret enemy is? What is the evil circle? But only one thing is for sure, it can't be good. I slashed and hacked my way through and suddenly sensed a presence creeping up behind me. I launched myself in the air and threw a ninja star straight at his heart. I immediately paused time and looked at the scene in disbelief. Right at my ninja star's path was my student: Flame Destroyer. He was holding a knife that was dripping with death sleep poison: the most deadly poison in the universe. Spies, I thought there got to be at least 1 more in my assassins.

An arrow whizzed towards me at lightning speed before I could react. Luckily, the arrow was not poison so that was ok. Wait… I paused time, so how? My thought was interrupted when my spell completely broke and the battle continued on. These guys are not easy and I could tell that the campers were really getting there ass smashed.

'FIRE! ,' I yelled and arrows pierced through the air and launched themselves at the enemy. It seemed that the enemy had unique weapons like us because some of the immortal campers from Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Zeus and Hermes were nowhere in the battle. I used one of my powers and surrounded myself with blazing hot lava/sandstorm and charged through the whole enemy. Screams and yells where echoed throughout the battle as only one enemy was standing alive. He was a little taller than me with an evil smile that said: _Now don't cross me or I will kick your butt to Antarctica. _He instantly summoned a tornado filled with ice while I summoned a tornado filled with lava/sandstorm. We charged at each other at incredible speed and smashed each other at the most strength we had. Instantly, he got flung back with a burning arrow at his heart, probably from LongBow.

Before I could celebrate my victory, I staggered towards the ground as my vision got blurry and my head began to swim. My assassins came to help me but I simply said,' No. It's ok. I am just confused.'

The others just nodded but my assassins just frowned before walking back to our cabin to train.

'Xxenn,' I said. 'Are there any injuries?'

'Nope. Just some minor injuries from ten assassins,' Xxenn said.

'Ok. I am going to visit Chaotica for a second,' I said before vanishing into thin air. When I teleported back to my home, the scene that lay before me was a true horror. The beautifully painted walls were torn apart and a lifeless Chaos lay on the ground completely still. I instantly run up towards him and created a healing pulse that flew towards his body though with each passing second, I got tired. After about one minute later, Chaos instantly brought out his sword and slashed towards my chest. If it wasn't for my instinctive, I would have been sliced cleanly in half and been fed to all the monsters in the universe.

Chaos then blinked several times like he just woke up from a really really bad nightmare and looked at me like I was an experiment to fiddle around with.

'Zekrom,' he said before coughing out icor. I rushed towards him but he held up his hand indicating a STOP signal. Pro sign language he got there. 'I have been poisoned with toxic fumes, so I can't really talk much. Though I can help you out some little.

'Ok. Umm. Have you ever had any wars? ,' I asked.

Chaos sighed before saying,' When the world was just created, I had a brother called Order. He was filled with darkness and he would always disagree of my ruling of light. One day, he had enough. He ordered a war among us and the other primordial gods were forced to choose a side. In the midst of the battle, because of the enormous amount of energy we released, the solar system was created but we were too busy in war to notice the beauty of it. At last, the war ended with the evil primordial gods fleeing into the darkness of the galaxy, swearing for revenge. I fear they are the secret enemy.'

I sat there speechless for once at the story. Suddenly, Chaos coughed out more icor and his breathing became heavier. 'I don't have long,' he said. 'But I will give you my remaining powers.'

'Wait,' I said really confused. 'So I am going to become the new Chaos?'

Chaos just smiled weakly before saying,' As much as I want you to, there is not enough time to pronounce you the new creator of the universe properly though you will be more powerful than me. And also give this to your assassins,' handing over a crystal about the size of three marbles connected. 'Put them on your weapons and the weapons power will be improved by three times.'

Instantly power flowed through my body that I never experienced. Sure I have been blessed by nearly all the good primordial gods but this experience was totally different. I felt like I could snap my fingers and the big fat Ares would be gone.

I teleported back to see another battle? Gosh. Get a life you noobs. It's not like war is your life. I threw the crystal towards my assassins and it split up and connected into my assassin's weapons. I readied my sniper and head shot every enemy that was hiding in a tree sniping with their own snipers. I jumped down and summoned my spear and began hacking my way through the enemy army. I had to admit, they did put up a good fight but it was still not good enough. Within minutes, the army were forced to retreat as their leader was beheaded.

Like always, the last chapter still is to come. The temperature immediately dropped to like minus 20 degrees while the clouds became pitch black. Thousands of arrows flew directly towards us and out charged around 2000 enemy warriors with Erebus at the lead. They clashed against us and send the campers flying back towards the ground. I ran up towards Erebus and shouted, 'Hey fat dude! Over here you jackass!'

The primordial God of darkness whirled his head towards me and threw a darkness ball (The symbol of his power. Please don't blame me if the name is kind of lame) at me. I jumped out of the way and blasted him with a scorching ball of white hot lava. He stumbled back and I think he squashed one of his warriors from his ugly butt. He growled in anger and summoned his sword which was pitch black and with a wickedly sharp edge. I summoned my double sword (so like two swords that are stuck together by the hilt) and started slashing my way to victory. If you were watching this fight, you would have imagined it as two ultra-speed colours clashing against each other. Erebus hid inside my shadow before charging out only to have his sword deflected and I sent him sprawling against the ground. He instantly blasted me with his symbol of power but it was not enough to defeat me.

We clashed against one another and blasted each other with our powers until I froze time and stabbed Erebus in the heart. 'You cannot win,' the primordial God said with his last breath.' This war you cannot win,' and he faded into the void.

My assassins came up to me and said as one,' Where is Chaos?' My voice got cracked up as I said,' Chaos… is… gone…' I looked up towards the sky that was red, as if the blood was spilled in the sky, that battle was only the beginning.

o.O SO CHAOS DIED AND ZEKROM IS INJURED SORT OF. I HAVE TO SAY, I AM QUITE SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER. SO QUIZ AND THE CHAPTER IS… A GUY WAS DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD. HE STOPPED WHEN IN FRONT OF HIS WAS THREE DOORS, ONE WAS GOLD, ONE WAS SILVER, AND THE OTHER ONE WAS BRONZE. WHICH DOOR DID HE OPEN FIRST? NOW THAT QUIZ IS QUITE HARD IF YOU JUST READ THROUGH IT RAPIDLY. (HINT HINT) SO WILL EVIL BE DEFEATED? OR WILL EVIL CONQUER THE WORLD? IT ONLY GETS BETTER AND BETTER :D


	12. Chapter 12

HI GUYS! WOW, THIS MONTH PAST REALLY REALLY SLOWLY. SO*MUSES* WHAT IS THE ANSWER FOR THE QUIZ? OK, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DID BECAUSE THE EAGLE ATE THE SNAKE WHO ATE THE FROG WHO AT THE FOOD THAT HAD SUPERPOWERS IN IT IS WRONG. SORRY, BUT GOOD TRY! THE ANSWER IS THAT THE EAGLE CAN FLY BECAUSE IT HAS WINGS! FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DID BOTH OF THE ANSWERS, I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU BUT NEXT TIME PLEASE JUST GIVE ME ONE ANSWER! AHHHH! I JUST REALISED MY STORY HAS REACHED 98 REVIEWS! JUST NEED 2 MORE TO HAVE 100 OK, HERE IS CHAPTER SIXTEEN, HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEEW. I ALSO FOUND OUT THAT SO FAR, I HAVE NO BAD COMMENTS! HIP HIP! HOORAY!

CHAPTER 16

ZEKROM'S POV

Everyone gasped in disbelief as my assassins eyes flashed with anger. 'Who? How?' my assassins shouted.

I pointed at the dead bodies of the enemy that was slowly fading into the Void. 'Their stupid master, Order,' I replied.

'Who's Order? ,' asked Flamethrower whose hand was intertwined with Charmster. I told them the whole story and how our swords have been powered up by three times which was a lot. The Olympians flashed into view as Zeus said uncomfortably, 'Err… Thank you assassins for your help in this war. But is it too much to ask if you can train our campers and hunters?'

'WHAT!?' exploded Logan. 'They are weaklings and you expect us to be trained from them?'

Highrise snapped her fingers and poisoned vines grew out of the ground and surrounded Logan in the form of a cage. 'If you are so strong, why don't you prove it by breaking through your cage?' Highrise said. Logan responded by smashing his sword onto the closest vine but his sword just shattered into a thousand pieces on impact.

'HEY! ,' he screamed. 'That sword took me forever to forge!'

'Aww… I'm so sorry fatty. Do you want me to make you a new one?' Highrise snickered. Logan immediately went red and exploded into fury. Highrise dropped the vine and it crashed onto Logan's head which caused him the slump wordlessly to the ground. 'That should knock him out for about 24 hours and,' Highrise looked at the Logan team. 'If any of you disagree on our judgment, I will personally kick your but to the Sirens.' The Logan team looked at each other and backed down though I was pretty sure sooner or later they would be coming back for revenge.

'Ok,' Silentknight said. 'Everyone at 7:00am run ten laps of the camp borders. 10:00am is agility and dodging practice. 12:00pm is lunch. 1:30pm is weapon practice. 4:40pm is power practice.' Silentknight snapped his fingers and several house popped out of nowhere. 'Agility and dodging practice is at the house marked S-P-E-E-D. Bow and arrow practice are at the A-R-R-O-W-S house. Spear practice is at the S-P-E-A-R house. Gun practice is at the L-A-U-N-C-H-E-R house. Daggers and knife practice is at the D-A-G-N-I-F-E house. Sword practice is at the S-W-O-R-D-S house. For the power practice, just go to the house that has your Olympian parent labelled on it. Dryads, naiads and satyrs, you train in the woods for you nature magic with a break of ten minutes every hour. It's already 2:20pm already so MOVE IT! TEN TIMES AROUND THE CAMP BORDERS!'

The campers grudgingly obeyed and started running but before Clarisse and Jake could go far I called out,' Clarisse, Jake. Come.' Clarisse and Jake nervously looked at each other before hesitantly walking to me. I snapped my fingers and teleported Clarisse, Jake, the generals and me to Chaotica. All of them gasped as they looked at the battle field about two hours ago. I snapped my fingers and the scene rebuilt itself into what it was supposed to be like, tall black walls, shining stars and plants. I walked to the basement and the generals each took their respectful seat. Only three thrones were not occupied. Two generals and one commander were yet to be found. Though I knew that two seats were about to burst into blinding light. I looked at Jake and Clarisse in the eyes and told them a silent message. Follow you heart.

They looked confused for ten seconds but they slowly edged towards a throne. When they sat down, the thrones burst into light as the whole room was filled with blinding colours. 'Hail, Ember and Spearstriker. Generals of the Assassins of Chaos,' I announced. Jake (Ember) and Clarisse (Spearstriker) stared at me like I was there long lost puppy.

'Um… Err… What was that?' they both asked in union.

'Generals, train in our cabin while I get these two sorted,' I ordered and they teleported back to camp.

LACY'S POV (Remember the girl who was in the Aphrodite cabin at the start of The Lost Hero? Yep! That is her!)

After eight and a half laps, I was seriously getting tired. Heck, I would have slept a whole week if I could just go to my bed. Some assassin dude appeared out of nowhere and started shouting,' MOVE IT, SLOWPOKES! MY OWN GRANDMA CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT!' I smiled to myself as I realised that he was trying to cheer us up. Not like the _oh... it's the end of the world so use your time wisely_! _But the you're my friend so let's joke around_!

After running for more than two hours, I rested for about 10 minutes before heading to the Arrows house. I opened the door to see LongBow waiting patiently for us to come. Five minutes later, we all had majestic bows that would summon any amount of arrows as we wish in our hand. We started shooting the targets continually until electronic people started to appear with their own bows in their hands. 'What are those things?' shrieked Piper. 'These are you training enemies,' LongBow said before shooting the robot which exploded into pieces. He snapped his hand the whole scene turned into a forest. On the right were brick walls that were sorted out like a maze. On the left was full of thick vines that would have got you trapped if you were not careful. And in the middle was a pool of lava with only stepping stones 2 metres apart.

'This is a death match of Robots vs. Campers. Campers are on the territory with the blue sky while the robots are on the territory with the red sky. Arrows and bows are the only exception here. Caught with a magic object or a different weapon you will automatically get disqualified. Anyone who is shot will automatically get out as well. You are allowed to go to the enemy base but you have to choose which path to take,' LongBow said and pointed at the pool of lava, maze and the tangled vines. He then teleported us to our territory and yelled, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!'

I'd like to say I did something brave like ran to the lava pool and began leaping my way across but the truth is, I climbed to the tallest tree and hid there like a scaredy cat. Don't blame me! Blame those robot thingies. They absolutely give me the creeps! One second later, an arrow pierced through my armour and I was teleported out of the match. Wow, I was so pro. Judging from my surrounding, I was probably the first person out.

EMBER'S POV

As the generals got teleported out, I looked at Zekrom and felt some sort of resemblance. The one where I know him very well. He smiled at me and pulled of his mask to reveal.

Percy.

Jackson.

'Percy!' I yelled and gave him a flying tackle/hug. Even Clarisse joined in and gave Percy a not so hard but still painful punch. 'For years we have been wondering where you are and you were here all along!' Clarisse shouted. Suddenly, the door flew open and Nico, Thalia, Grover and Juniper came in. OK! Celebration time!

THIRD PERON POV

As they chatted happily, the galaxy was not well. Stars darkened, galaxies started crashing down and a black hole ten times bigger than the solar system began to emerge. With everything it sucked in, it grew larger and something began to come out. A dark figure stepped out with his cold blue eyes and two deadly scar on both side of his face. 'It is time for Darkness to conquer!' he cackled and lightning flashed across. The galaxy darkened and somewhere on Earth Jason walked.

As he walked down the dark alleyway, the temperature dropped 10 degrees and his surroundings darkened. 'Well, well. What do I have here?' a creepy voice said. Jason whirled around as fast as lightning and faced a shadow that belonged to no one. With every wobbly step he took back, it took one threatening step forward. What the hell is that? Jason thought. He turned around and ran through the dark alleyway, dodging everything in his path. He didn't even know where he was going and he didn't care. All he wanted was to be with Piper or with the gods. Suddenly, he slammed into an invisible force which sent him flying back 10 metres.

He crashed onto the ground and wobbly stood up with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt intense pain on his neck as he was pulled into the air. He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating surely but surely. As Jason lifelessly fell on the ground, the shadow slipped away soundlessly. The background lightened and the temperature then rose like nothing had ever happened.

WELL! FINALLY AFTER A LONG TIME DONE! I AM REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY THE LAST PART. DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID. BY THE WAY, THE ANYONE LIKE MY PROPHECY? OR IS IT BAD? AGAIN, PLEASE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE EVERY SINGLE DETAIL I GET WILL HELP ME A LOT! SO, TODAYS QUIZ… IS… A MAN PUSHED HIS CAR TO A RED HOTEL. IMMEDIATELY HE KNEW THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE BANKRUPTED. HOW DID HE KNOW? HAHAHAH! THAT IS A HARD QUIZ. I UPDATED EARLY COS MY SPEECH FINISHED EARLIER THAN I EXPECTED. SO CHAPTER 17 WILL BE OUT IN LIKE 2 WEEKS. (I AM NOT PSYCHIC SO IT MIGHT BE LATER OR EALIER) SOO.. BYE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME. AHHHH WAIT! FOR ALL OF YOU WHO PLAY POKEMON, CAN U FIND ME A COMPLETE WALKTHROUGH THAT IS NOT ON YOUTUBE FOR POKEMON FIRE RED OMEGA PLEASE? IF YOU DO, I WILL COMPLETE ONE WISH OF YOURS THAT IS LIKE PLEASE LET ARES DIE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THANKY YOU! BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

HEY GUYS! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE COUPLE OF MONTHS AND FOR NOT UPDATING ON THIS ONE. BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY FOR DOING MY SCHOOL WORK, SCHOOL PROJECT AND CREATING MULTIPLE WEBSITES ALL AT ONCE. I HAVE HARDLY WATCHED ANY TV OR PLAYED ON THE COMPUTER. SO I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AFTER A LONG TIME WHICH IS PROBABLY ABOUT 2 MONTHS BECAUSE ALL OF THIS CRAPPY STUFF TO DO. ON TOP OF THAT, MY MUM GAVE ME PIANO PRACTICE AND BASKETBALL PRACTICE. I MEAN WHO GIVES ABOUT THOSE STUFF? WELL ANYWAYS, I AM REALLY SORRY. PLEASE COME BACK TO THIS STORY THOUGH! BECAUSE REMEMBER! IT ONLY GETS BETTER AND BETTER!


End file.
